4 Pasos para Perder a Natsuki
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como NO conquistar a una chica jajaja comedia romántica ligera para hacerles ameno el día chicas jajajaja


4 Pasos para Perder a Natsuki

.

.

.

.

En la sala del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Fuka una hermosa mujer lleva escribiendo frenética en un cuadernillo por mas de 4 horas, llego a eso de las 5am y no ha parado desde entonces, poco a poco fueron llegando sus compañeros de equipo a quienes no puso ni el mínimo de atención para la junta que habían planeado.

-Compañeros- los jóvenes que se encontraban en el salón voltean a verle cuando la preciosa mujer de cabello ocre se levanta con el cuadernillo en la mano que misteriosamente comienza a brillar- Me ha llegado a través del poder de la luz esta revelación!

-y vaya que brilla -Tate apenas y puede mirar la mano o los ojos de la joven

-con este poder no habrá mujer en el universo que pueda resistirse a mis encantos

-… que bueno… no es como si tuvieras mucho problema para eso- hace notar Haruka

-contemplen y maravillense con el poder de mi libro!- el fulgor que emanaba del cuadernillo aumento

-Reito sempai tengo miedo -Tate se va haciendo para atrás de a poco

-tanto poder no puede sostenerlo un mero mortal- Reito llora de lo hermoso que se ve el cuadernillo de Shizuru

-mi libro "La Cita Perfecta"- el brillo aumento – ó… Como Conseguir a la Chica de tus Sueños en una Semana" la verdad es que aun no me decido -ante el comentario todos los presentes les sale una pequeña gota de sudor en sus nucas

.

.

.

En tanto lejos del salón del Consejo Estudiantil una joven de cabellera azulada, mirada esmeralda, sonrisa arrebatadora y...

-¿Nat tiene una sonrisa arrebatadora? -pregunta Mikoto a Mai

-si la tiene, dice la leyenda que si logras ver su sonrisa esta podría arrebatarte la vida -comenta cual vieja abuela a sus nietos

-que miedo -Mikoto sacude su melenuda cabeza -no quiero ver su sonrisa nunca

-y nunca lo harás -Natsuki se sienta a lado de las chicas en el comedor de la escuela, con su siempre ceño fruncido, chaqueta azul bajo el uniforme y converse morados

Las jovenes se encuentran comiendo tranquilamente el almuerzo que ha preparado Mai, la peliazul solo se digna a comer tranquilamente y contestar de vez en cuando las burlas y tonterías de sus amigas en tanto ignora a todos los demás. Todos los demás no pueden ignorar tanto como quisieran a Natsuki pues esta desprende un poderosos miasma congelante que mantiene a 5 metros de distancia a cualquier iluso que piense en acercarse.

-es momento de actuar- a esos 5 metros de distancia la ojirubi toma el brillante cuadernillo y se dispone a todo, ¡Se ha de comer a esa mujer aunque le espine la mano! o… la encierren en la cárcel por violación… o le impongan una orden de restricción… o… muera en el intento.

.

.

.

 ****Primer paso para una cita perfecta… Hazte notar en cualquier momento****

.

En las escaleras afuera de un edificio Natsuki se ha quedado sentada en su moto para esperar que Mai termine unos asuntos con su profesor pero no puede evitar mensajearse con su amiga pues no sabe si tener miedo, pavor o salir corriendo de una buena vez.

 _*Mai responde *_ la joven ha mandado un mensaje con tres emoticones de cara amarilla horrorizada

*¿ya tienes hambre? *pregunta la ojilila

*tengo la sensación de que Shizuru me ha estado siguiendo todo el día *como no queriendo la cosa activa la cámara de su celular y se mueve un poco para hacer una foto y mandarse la a su amiga

*¿eso es Kaichou sama? *pregunta la otra mirando un punto ocre medio borroso desde la ventana detrás de Natsuki

*no solo aquí mira las otras *la ojiverde va mandando fotos, una esta ella descansando por la piscina y Shizuru estaba caminando en la orilla, la siguiente Natsuki esta clases y la ojirubi pasa por afuera, en la cafetera quien le sirvió la comida era la peliocre, incluso cuando estaba en el baño al salir Shizuru era la única en el lugar lavándose las manos *hace como si fuera una coincidencia que nos topemos pero estoy segura que lo hace adrede *

*en cuanto Satoshi sensei me devuelva mi cuaderno voy por ti *Mai no quiere alterar a su amiga diciendo "es muy muy raro una mujer con ojeras observándote fijamente en todos lados" así que solo ira e intentara no dejarla sola

*apresurate que tengo miedo *mas emoticones de horror amarillos

.

.

.

 **** Segundo paso para una cita perfecta… Manten a raya a la competencia ****

.

Han pasado 5 días desde Natsuki se dio cuenta que Shizuru se presentaba en todo momento a su alrededor por no querer decir "le acosa como un psicopata" Mai intento quedarse a su lado pero por extrañas circunstancias la pelirroja siempre termina lejos de la ojiverde

-te lo juro Natsuki yo tome el bus que me lleva del trabajo a la casa y cuando desperté estaba en Tangamandapio – la ojilila habla desde un

-¿donde carajos es eso?- pregunta enojada -ni siquiera suena a un lugar de verdad

-hooo es muy real, es un pequeño poblado de México -mira hacia el brillante cielo azul y los cerros llenos de vegetación - esta muy lindo por aquí desvariamos de venir mas seguido

-¿como coño llegaste ahí en autobús? -Natsuki esta entre llorar y arrancarse el cabello

-no lo se… ni pasaporte tengo jajajajaja -despreocupadamente se truena el cuello -ahora que ando por aquí iré a buscar a Mikoto que el otro día andaba jugando con unos gatos afuera de la iglesia de la escuela y termino en el Rancho la Chingada

-esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- suspiro bajando el teléfono

.

.

.

 **** Tercer paso para una cita perfecta… Invítala a salir****

.

Sola y sin amigos Natsuki abandona la escuela en su motocicleta, va a toda velocidad por las pronunciadas curvas de la carretera y cuando llega a la cuadra donde se encuentra su departamento baja a una tienda de conveniencia donde toma una sopa instantánea, refresco de cola, mayonesa y unos cuantos dulces, al dirigirse a la caja se queda pálida del miedo… si, mas pálida de lo que ya esta.

-Shiz… -no atina a terminar la frase, pues la ojirubi esta como cajero con todo y uniforme

-ara ara Natsuki esta llevando comida poco saludable -dice en un pequeño mohín

-Mai no esta en la ciudad- ni siquiera esta en el mismo continente

-Si necesitas que te cocinen podrías venir a mi casa a cenar -al terminar de pasar los productos puso sus codos sobre la mesa y en las manos su cabeza con la sonrisa mas tierna que pudo encontrar

-no es necesario...- sus labios son callados por el dedo indicie de Shizuru

-insisto, vamos a hacer algo… que tal el cine

-¿cine? -Natsuki no ha ido al cine desde que su madre murió le interesa medianamente y al notarlo la ojirubi se engancha

-claro, digamos mañana a las 4:30 frente a la estación de trenes, donde abrieron una plaza nueva en el numero 456

-… suena bien… -lentamente tomo la bolsa con sus cosas y luego corrió por su vida

-hasta mañana Nat su ki – canturreo feliz, luego miro la pantalla de la caja – ara… no me pago lo que se llevo

.

.

.

 **** Cuarto paso para una cita pecta… Las películas de terror siempre funcionan****

.

El día y hora de la cita Shizuru llego elegantemente temprano… 2 horas antes en tanto Natsuki iba un poco retrasada pues no se sentía muy segura de ir o no ir pero según Mai quien apenas había encontrado a Mikoto en el Rancho la Chingada y estaban por ir a visitar la playa ya que andaban de paso le hizo ver que de no ir seguramente algo peor le sucedería.

-hola ¿esperaste mucho?- a las 4:45 llego la ojiverde en su motocicleta

-casi nada -le sonrió -por si las dudas compre los boletos antes -si hace como 1 semana de anticipación

-entonces vamos

Sin mediar mas palabra las chicas entraron al plaza, en el cine Shizuru compro 2 palomitas, 2 refrescos, 2 nachos, 2 chocolates, 2 helados y un hotdog con trabajo se metieron a la sala de cine, depositaron sus canastas en los porta vasos y esperaron tranquilamente.

-y...- Natsuki no sabe muy bien que hacer en ese momento- ¿de que va la película? -la peliocre tenia todo tan bien estructurado que ella nunca tuvo tiempo ni de saber sus planes

-se llama "El niño que nació, murió, resucito, se lo volvió a comer la bruja y vomito con sangre del diablo 2 el regreso triunfal" -todo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en tanto a Natsuki sentía que se le baja la azúcar del susto

-¿la 2? -osea que ya había tenido una antes esa madre que iban a ver, trago saliva y por todo medio intento calmarse hundiéndose ligeramente en el asiento

-ara ara si tienes miedo puedes tomar mi mano -que era su plan desde el inicio al elegir esa tonta película, en cuanto Natsuki saltara ella le ofrecería su mano o rodearía sus hombros, todo un clásico que no podía fallar

Pero la ojiverde no había entrado en un cine en años! tampoco era muy fan de que le asustaran o los sonidos fuertes por lo que a la tercera escena con subidon de volumen lanzo por el aire las palomitas, el refresco y los nachos para irse bajando entre los asientos hasta la salida, dejando a Shizuru contrariada y con las quejas de los demás asistentes

-Natsuki espera -afuera del cine la peliocre tomo de la mano a la otra joven -no sabia que… de haber lo prevenido yo…

-solo déjame – se soltó bruscamente del agarre- y deja de seguirme por todos lados, es muy raro -comenzó a caminar para alejarse cuando escucho un chillido contenido y luego los pasos de Shizuru saliendo a toda prisa, para cuando volteo la joven ojirubi se había alejado mucho dejando en su apresurada huida un pequeño cuadernillo atascado de separadores de colores

Natsuki tomo el cuadernillo y se fue directo al estacionamiento donde dejo su motocicleta, salio del lugar y llegando a su departamento en la comodidad de su hogar lo abrió pues tenia curiosidad del porque llevaría Shizuru un cuaderno a su tan desastrosa cita.

.

 _El amor siempre va sin razón,y fue a si que llego a mi corazón…._

.

Lo primero que ve son pequeños versos de algún poema o soliloquio gigantesco pues abarca unas 6 hojas del cuadernillo

.

 _Si me ves Natsuki soy de ti, este amor esta creciendo, por favor Natsuki di que si y te entregare mi corazón..._

.

La joven de pelo azulado se sonrojo al leer el poema que se le había escrito, nunca creyó que alguien tan sentado y "serio" como Shizuru podría tener un lado tan tierno y cursi

.

 _Oye lo que estoy diciendo, olvida la amargura y dame tu ternura..._

.

En ese momento recordó como se la pasaba Shizuru rondando cerca de ella ofreciendo siempre una sonrisa aun cuando ella misma le mandaba un ceño fruncido y la cara de pocos amigos que era casi su marca registrada

.

 _El amor me atrapo esta vez, quiero de ti al fin un beso obtener y no se bien lo que haré pero se que aquí junto a mi te quiero tener…_

.

-joder que no tenia idea de que te gustaba tanto

.

 _Cada vez que miras así Natsuki yo no me puedo resistir, creo que ya me enamore, tengo tu amistad pero busco mas y que sientas lo mismo tu por mi…_

.

-¿le gusta la manera en que la miro? -según Mai ella miraba como si fuera a golpear a alguien en cualquier momento, que alguien piense que es atractivo le sorprende

.

 _Una conquista sin media, una estrella destruiré si lo que quiero es una cita, mucho esfuerzo yo haré…_

.

-creo que te pasaste de esfuerzo- dijo con una risilla picara pensando en como le tenia miedo al aura insistente que la peliocre lanzaba a cada rato, ella creyó que era un aura de "te voy a matar" y era el aura de "¡háblame! te quiero besar"

.

 _Esto que me haces sentir es igual a un cuento de hadas, Natsuki quiero mas de ti y que me quites la respiración..._

.

Piensa que habría sido mas fácil si se le hubiera declarado de frente pero entiende que llegarle deferente es casi imposible con el miasma congelante que desprende mientras camina, ahora entiende todas las tonterías que Shizuru anduvo haciendo en esa semana… incluso un poco que mandara a Mai y Mikoto de vacaciones

.

 _Mi corazón al verte se vuelve transparente…_

.

-joder...- con esas ultimas palabras cerro el cuadernillo, no quería seguir transgrediendo la privacidad de la ojirubi

.

.

.

Para el lunes siguiente en la Academia Fuka apenas y se podía respirar en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil pues la presidenta estaba desparramándose en su escritorio, con un humor que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo

-ya ya Bubuzuke "lo que no fue no aserrar" -comenta dándole de palmaditas a lo que parece un bulto de carne que apenas y se mueve

-lo que no fue no sera Haruka chan -susurro Yukino

-como sea, el chiste es que no paso y con otra coja la maricona

-a otra cosa la mariposa- susurro de nuevo Yukino

-¡lo que sea!- azoto su mano en la espalda de Shizuru, lo que en otro momento le habría valido la muerte ahora solo resulta en un incomodo silencio hasta que la puerta es deslizada y todos los presentes se quedan helados

-necesito un momento a solas -dice la joven de ojos esmeralda quien se acaba de presentar en el salón, Haruka iba a protestar que ella no tenia derecho alguno de mandar en ese lugar pero es silenciada por la suave mano de Yukino y Reito ayuda a cargarla y sacarla de salón dejando a las dos jóvenes solas

-prometo no volver a molestarte -se apresuro a decir Shizuru con un tono hueco que le dio un pequeño golpe al corazón de Natsuki

-yo… yo venia a decirte…

-Mai y Mikoto se la están pasando bien en el rancho, es de uno de mis tíos y las cuidan bien, para la próxima semana regresan – el mismo tono hueco fue usado y en ningún momento intento mirar a Natsuki, sus cara seguía oculta tras sus brazos

-solo quería decirte que… -tocio un poco, en cuanto entro se le fueron las palabras pero recordó lo que leyó del cuadernillo y con un gran sonrojo dijo -cuando yo te miro mi corazón también se vuelve transparente

-ara...- al escuchar esas palabras salio de su cueva y observo su cuadernillo de cerca pues Natsuki lo casi se lo restriega en su cara, luego miro que en la otra mano llevaba un ramo de flores el cual también se puso muy junto a su cara

-quizá para nuestra próxima cita podríamos ver otra clase de película

-claro, una de anime quizá

-seria genial una de anime -y con una hermosa sonrisa enmarcada con las flores que lleva en la mano mira calidamente a la ojirubi

-hoooooo -pero la leyenda era cierta, al ver la hermosa sonrisa y aunado al insomnio, la falta de comida y el estrés con depresión la peliocre callo en coma y no despertó por tres meses

.

.

.

En tanto por el Rancho la Chingada….

-Fierro Pariente! -grita a todo pulmón Mikoto cabalgando a toda velocidad llevando a los carneros de un pastizal al otro

-Mikoto espérame -la pelirroja cabalga no tan rápido pero van las dos muy felices disfrutando su vida en el rancho

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Este pequeño cuento fue creado por una reta que hice Shizuru Nox, ella pidió comedia romántica y aquí esta… algo así… como una comedia con algo de romance jajajajaja

Si quieren saber quien gano u otras cosillas locas que hacemos vayan al grupo de facebook Mai HIME LatinAmerica *ShizNat*

Sin otra cosa que se ocurra decirles las dejo, que se diviertan jajajaja. Nos vemos.


End file.
